


Excuse Me While I Fall For You

by ohmyheartsbeentried



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Musicians, POV Third Person, Vogue Kurt, a bit of scheming to get the boys together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheartsbeentried/pseuds/ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new curly-haired guy that plays guitar at the coffee shop; he’s charmed everyone with his voice and stage presence. One of their most frequent (and best dressed) customers has certainly taken a liking to him. Not that this is any of Sophie’s business. She’s just a barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me While I Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. I love the 3rd person POV and coffee shop AUs, so ta-da! I suggest listening to Steve Moakler's "Hesitate" if you read. Thanks!

The adorable, charming, curly-haired boy had only started playing the stage a month ago for a few nights a week. Sometimes on piano, mostly strumming his guitar, but always crooning a revamped version of a top hit. 

Sophie, as one of the regular baristas, had noticed the regular crowd he garnered as she had also coordinated her work schedule to his performance schedule. Not that she would admit that to anyone. 

One of the most interesting results of the presence of the curly-haired wonder was the increased attendance of their already most frequent customer. With his impeccably coiffed hair and immaculate clothes, it’s no wonder he was an intern at Vogue.com. 

Sophie knows he’s been coming to the Java Bean for almost a year because the whole staff knows his name and order now: Kurt, grande non-fat mocha. He comes in at 7am sharp every weekday and sometimes comes back later in the day or on the weekends to sketch at the corner. His afternoon appearances were frequent in the beginning but dwindled by a few months in – Sophie assumes internship responsibilities. She had talked to him not long after he started coming to the Java Bean regularly. He’s sharp, witty, and likeable. 

The first night the new guy plays, Kurt happens to come in with his sketchbook. Sophie watches him take in the full shop with wide eyes. He’s used to a mostly empty space to work quietly and most nights it is – but not with this new talent. 

Kurt sidles over to Sophie and she meets him at the register. “Okay, who told them I was here?” he jokes. She returns his sly smile.

“New guy. Blaine Anderson. I heard his audition with Brian – he’s pretty good.” 

“He better be, I just lost my zen space to these hooligans,” he quips, gesturing to the ‘woo-ing’ fans sitting at tables surrounding the small stage. Sophie laughs but watches closely as Kurt settles in to watch Blaine. She knows he’s going to be blown away – she was too. The second Blaine’s smooth vocals resonate over the sound system, Kurt’s jaw drops and Sophie can’t help but crack a smile. 

Kurt comes back every night Blaine performs.

Now, Sophie makes a point not to get too involved in her customer’s lives because in New York, you can run into anybody and things can get messy real quick. But Blaine and Kurt? Some of the nicest people she’s ever met. And she’s not blind to what’s going on here. 

So, when Blaine rushes over to her after one of his sets looking forlornly at the closing door of the Java Bean behind Kurt, Sophie suggests Blaine catch his attention, make him stay and listen.

“No! Not kidnapping you idiot. A song! Sing him a freaking song since you do that so well,” she chastises. Blaine nods, a glint in his eye. 

“I’ve got the perfect song.” 

The next week, Blaine is about to start his set when Kurt walks in and greets her. Blaine had given her a heads up beforehand that this was the night. She can’t wait to see the look on Kurt’s face. Blaine plays most of his usual songs and Kurt sits at his usual table sketching away and tapping his foot. Sophie’s mid-cleanup when Blaine clears his throat over the microphone. She shoots a look at Kurt who’s still calmly sketching. 

“Um, hi. I’m Blaine, I’ve been playing here for a while and I know some of you pretty well,” he says and a few people hoot in response. “However, tonight I’d like to dedicate a song to someone who’s been here since the beginning and whom I’ve never met, but would like to.” The crowd looks around inquisitively and Sophie catches Kurt look up from his drawing, hesitant. Blaine has his eyes trained on him and Kurt’s face is lightly pink already. “This is for you. It’s called Hesitate.” 

_The human heart is a scary part in fact_   
_Cause I could break you and you could break me back_   
_Though my head says just forget it_   
_You’ll get hurt and you’ll regret it_   
_Ask me now and I won’t hesitate_

Blaine’s eyes don’t leave Kurt’s and pretty soon everybody is either watching Blaine or Kurt’s reaction.

_So many cards that never leave the deck_   
_There comes a time when you have to place your bets_   
_And I’ve never been a gambling man_   
_But if you want to see my hand_   
_Ask me now and I won’t hesitate_

Sophie’s pretty sure Kurt could start a fire right now with how red his face is turning.

_Cause I’m fearful of heights and you take me higher_   
_What came with you was a view to admire_   
_I’ve always been the kind to contemplate_   
_But you like the kind that don’t hesitate_

_Excuse me while I fall for you_   
_Excuse me while I fall for you_

Kurt gestures for Sophie and she’s not sure what he wants, but she’s not interrupting. She shakes her head and Kurt glares at her before his gaze softens as it returns to Blaine. 

_I thought about it long and hard today_   
_I realized I’m standing in our way_   
_Usually my judgment’s better_   
_But with your blue eyes, hey whatever_   
_Ask me now and I won’t hesitate_   
_Ask me now and I won’t hesitate_

_Excuse me while I fall for you_   
_Excuse me while I fall for you_

The crowd explodes in applause and Kurt stands up giving his own appreciation despite his reddened state. “Thanks guys, I’ll be here next week!” Blaine says waving and calling goodbye to few people. He turns to put his guitar back in his case and Sophie turns to find herself with a face full of Kurt. 

“Woah, hi,” she says pulling back.

“You knew this was going to happen,” he states, sulking. Sophie merely quirks an eyebrow. “Okay, okay. I know a very attractive man just sang a song directly to me and I should be thankful but I – don’t – know – what – to – do!” Kurt grits out, clearly panicking and glancing over in Blaine’s direction. 

“Hey, he sang the song. It’s your turn to talk – don’t hesitate,” she says winking at him and he glowers at her but turns on his heel and makes his way slowly to the stage. 

Blaine is still crouched over his guitar case when Kurt reaches the edge of the stage. “Um, hi,” Kurt says and Blaine twists around so fast in the crouched position that he lands on his butt.

“Oh, oh – hi! Um, wow, I didn’t expect you to actually – I thought you would just walk out – I mean not that you are mean, but I mean you usually did that and I didn’t take it personally! I just thought you – I – um…” Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him and holds out his hand.

“Kurt Hummel.” Blaine takes one look at the outstretched hand and a smile breaks out on his face. He grips the proffered hand. 

“Blaine Anderson.” 

“So, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt says hopping up to sit on the stage next to him. “What did you mean by that song?”

“Oh, well, just that I, um, I didn’t, it’s not really important, it’s just, um…”

Kurt smiles fondly at him. “Ask me now and I won’t hesitate.” 

Blaine shakes his head, smiling. “Will you go on a date with me, Kurt Hummel?

And true to his word, Kurt Hummel did not hesitate.


End file.
